Rath is Spelled Wrath
Synopsis Fasttrack decides to take Rath to a free college course seminiar for a day and then Rath oddly appears to have a acquired intelligenance, which soon becomes a major issue to Fasttrack. Plot (Fasttrack and Rath are eating at the Pulsar Pizzeria and Rath is having trouble eating pizza). Rath: *Drops pizza down* AGGGHHHH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN YUMMY GOOD ITALIAN BREAD FOOD THINGY! STOP JUMPING OUT OF RATH'S PALMS! Fasttrack: UGHHHhh! Rath, my GOD, it doesn't magically fly into your mouth, that was just an ad. Rath: *Gasps and gets up* The little fast man is a non-believer... Fasttrack: SIT...DOWN...NOW. Rath: *Grumbles and sits in his seat* Freaking pizza... Raate: *Hands bill* Oh god....*sees mess of pizza all over the floor and stares furiously at Fasttrack* Kitchen... (Fasttrack gets up and goes into the kitchen to talk to Raate in privacy). Raate: Your little friend IS TRASHING MY PLACE! Fasttrack: Believe me, he does WAY more worse things at my penthouse...I KNOW what trashing is. Raate: I overheard he believes pizza flies into mouths and thinks pizza jumps, am I correct? Rath: (in background) OWW! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN PAPER WITH MONEY PRICE ON IT! RATH DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN PAPER CUTS RATH'S FINGERS! Fasttrack: ...He also believes paper hates him. Raate: Look, I have this pamphlet about a free college seminar being attended tomorrow morning. Possibly take Rath to it along with you and see what happens. Fasttrack: THANK YOU! GOD you have no clue how much I've been waiting to find a way for Rath to become smarter. I've tried online websites, visiting places, asking for help, Google, and NONE have worked. (Fasttrack runs over to the table excited and pays the stredded bill and drives home with an angry and whiny Rath). Fasttrack: *Walks into complex and runs up to penthouse, passing by Phil* Ahhh, tomorrow is going to be great! (Fasttrack and Rath both go to sleep and Fasttrack wakes up in the morning and makes toast, waffles, bacon and eggs, pancakes, and coffee). Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LITTLE FAST MAN! RATH WANTS HIS EGGS!- (Fasttrack gives Rath scrambled eggs). Rath: ...THANKS LITTLE FAST MAN! (Fasttrack hums and goes to sit down to watch TV and the TV shortens out and falls off the ceiling and Fasttrack, careless, gets up to sit outside on the balcony). Fasttrack: BEAUTIFUL sun today. Clear skies, nice weather, no breeze. (Rath gets up and trips on the floor and smashes into a table and break the lamp on it, table itself, and picture as well as Fasttrack's pipe). Fasttrack: *Immediately runs to table and notices his pipe broken and stares furiously as Rath* YOU SNAPPED MY PIPE!!!! Rath: *Gulps* (A new scene is shown with Rath tied up in the car with ducktabe on his mouth, arms, legs, and chest and Fasttrack is driving calmy to the college). Fasttrack: GET OUT OF THE CAR AND COME TO THE MEETING WITH ME...NOW! Oh you're tied up... (Fasttrack unties Rath and the two attend the seminar. Rath falls asleep during the beginning, wakes up, and gets "hypnotized" by the professor's words and knowledge. The two get out of the college and Rath acts strange). Fasttrack: Did you enjoy it? Rath: Why yes, I did indeed. I hadn't thought of quantum physics like that before until this seminar taught me step-by-step through the whole process. Fasttrack: ........Ok? Um, are you ok? You seem...not quite yourself. Rath: I'm most certainly "ok" and quite do well myself. (Rath and Fasttrack return back to the penthouse and Rath re-decorates everything to fancy and science-y). Fasttrack: WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!? Rath: Oh, I rearranged everything in this penthouse. Many pictures and items were oddly done and misshappen, I decided to throw all the junk out. Fasttrack: ....OK that's IT! Every since that free seminar, you've been acting crazy lately. Rath: Crazy? So apparently you assume decorating and being brilliant is "crazy"? I believe you would be jealous, my friend. Fasttrack: *Slaps Rath* BE normal! Be the old Rath I used to hate! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! Just PLEASE go back to the old ways...buddy. Rath: *Kicks Fasttrack into the air* WHAT is your problem Citrakayah? Fasttrack: UGH! It didn't work! Wait a minute... (Fasttrack smiled confidently and trashed everything Rath had done in the house and he became super furious). Rath: AGHHHH! NO! NO! RAAAGGHHH!! Fasttrack: You mad? Rath: URRRGHHHH!!!! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LITTLE FAST MAN! RATH DOES NOT TAKE TRASHING MY THINGS EASILY! RATH MADDDD!!! Fasttrack: YES! It worked! You have no IDEA how much I've been waiting for you to say those words... (Raths punches Fasttrack throw the wall of the penthouse and out into the hallway and locks the door). Fasttrack: OK, now that moment is over now. Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Raate *Phil Philis (cameo) Villains (None) Trivia *No villains are in this episode. *Rath becomes super smart...then dumb again. *Fasttrack shows his passion to Rath for the first time. *Rath breaks Fasttrack's pipe. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack